the days in the life of the King family
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: Just something for my bestie friend on here, based on Joe's family.


**hey peeps i know i havent updated for a while i am sorry, anyway i wanted to make this story for some inazuma fans and my best buddy on here ^^ you know who you are :D we did a role play where Gregory smith and Joe King were family, well Joe as the step son and Gergory as the step dad :D alot goes on in my head anyway here we are. Also David is small my friend likes him small and so do i ^^ and Sarah and James are my oc, Sarah is the mommy, and James is the older brother. Also i put joe and lil david in raimon XD**

It was a lovely friday morning it was spring break, Sarah Smith and her husbund Gregory Smith ( **her name was sarah king now its smith coz she married** )

Sarah smiled at her husbund "How about you spend some time with Joseph today and i can sort David out" she smiled and place a peck on his cheek.

Gergory blush then looked "Yeah i can spend some time with Joseph, you sure you need a hand with David" he asked. Sarah smiled "Oh hunny i'll be fine with him, you and Joseph need to spend some time together it will do you both good" she smiled and looked at him.

Gergory looked "But i havent had any kids of my own before" he looked at her. Sarah giggled "oh hunny you have our step sons" she got up and kissed him again. Sarah smiled "Anyway im gonna take a bath could you get the kids up if thats ok" she smiled.

Gergory smiled and went upstairs and went to the boys room "Joseph wake up, David wake up, James wake up" Gergory shook his three steps sons.

James looked up "Morning dad, wait no work" James blinked at him. Gergory looked "No my boy week off" he smiled. James blinked "Wait you went to work yesterday" he looked.

Joe yawned "He went to work yesterday before his week off, didnt you hear him and mom last night" he yawned.

Gergory hid his blush "We didnt do no naughty stuff like you and celia did the other day" he looked at Joe. Joe blushed "We only kissed thats all" Joe looked and threw his pillow but it hit david.

Gergory chuckled "Then thats what we did" he gave Joe his pillow back. David looked at Gergory and held his penguin toy "But will mommy have another baby" he asked.

Gergory ruffed David's hair "Course not, im too old for that" James and Joe blinked.

Downstairs Sarah was getting David ready to take him out, James was getting ready to work and that just left Joe with Gergory. "So what would you like to do" Gergoty asked Joe who as lying on the couch.

Joe looked "Well Derek, Jude, Daniel, and Herman are going to the maids cafe, celia is out with the girls" he yawned. Gergory looked "The maids cafe" he sounded shock.

Joe nodded "Yeah i mean who wants to look at them i have Celia" Joe got up and lent up next to Gergory. Gergory looked "Well how about a lil practice" he looked at Joe. Joe smiled and nodded "Sure" he ran upstairs and got his old football gear on.

Gergory nodded he went upstairs to get into his grey hoodie and grey jogging bottoms and went out with Joe. Joe smiled "Say do you know about God hand" he smiled. Gergory smiled "Course i do how about it you kick a shot and i'll show you" he told Joe.

Joe smiled and kicked the ball at his step dad "GOD HAND" yelld Gergory. Joe eye's sparkle "YES WAIT TILL I TELL THE GUYS AND MARK" he smiled. Gergory smiled "Even your old man can do it" he smiled.

Joe smiled and sat with his step dad "How did you do it" he asked. Gergory ruffed Joe's hair "Simple but if you learn it Mark might have to teach you" he smiled. Joe looked "Why cant you" asked Joe.

Gergory smiled "well my boy i work alot and if Mark teaches you it would be better from Mark he learn it from his granddad" he smiled. Joe smiled and got up "DAD IM SO PUMPED RIGHT NOW" he smiled.

Gergory patted his son "Hey calm down"

 **In town~**

Sarah and David were shopping for bits also for david as he was new to the family "But mommy cant i share Joe's toothbrush" he asked. Sarah chuckled "No david sweetie you cant anyway it will past germs now what color toothbrush would you like" she smiled.

David smiled "Yellow coz my penguins have yellow beaks" he smiled. Sarah smiled "Also we need to get you a bed soon and some covers for your bed" she smiled.

David looked and sniffed "BUT I LIKE JOE'S BED" he cried. Sarah patted him "But sweetie Joe and James will be getting a bunk bed soon and you can have Joe's old bed" she smiled.

David sniffed "But mommy" he sniffed. Sarah hugged him "Honey i know you like Joseph bed but soon Joseph and James will be sharing a bunk bed you cant always sleep with Joseph" she smiled.

David sulked around the whole shop while walking with his mom. Sarah smiled and picked up a blue cover for his bed and some clothes for him as well.

David huffed "Will Joe like me still" he asked. Sarah giggled "course he will sweetie" she smiled and hugged him.

 **Back with Joe and Gergory~**

"Relax your shoulders Joseph" Gergory called out to his step son. Joe took a deep breath and tried to relax but he freaked when his step dad kicked the ball and cause Joe to run.

"JEEZ YOU NEARLY KILLED ME" Joe looked. Gergory smiled "Give you good hard musle like your old man" he told him. Joe looked and sighed "Forget it dad i wont be as great as mark" he sighed.

Gergory smiled and help Joe up "Course you will one day son maybe your not thinking you see when i was on the Inazuma for a short time, David evans told us a goalkeeper must always think hard even before the ball comes towards him" he told him. Joe blinked "wow really wait wasnt mother a goal kepper" he asked.

Gergory smiled "Yes and i was the only one who broke her powersheild" he smiled. Joe smiled "how did you do it" asked Joe.

Gergory smiled "Well i can tell you i used back tornado and it was before the final whistle, we were neck and neck i had the ball and i ran towards the goal i did back tornado and your mom did power sheild but our team won the match" he smiled.

Joe smiled "Wow but how come you knew mom first you didnt marry her first" asked Joe. Gergory sighed "Well after the inazuma accident i train as a inspector your mom met your father then the accident happen with your dad your mother was very upset and she came a inspector too thats how we met again" he told him.

Joe smiled "Nice anyway can you do back tornado now" Joe smiled. Gergory chuckled "Hey im too old for that my son" he smiled. Joe laughed and hugged his step dad "Im glad mom married you now i can have someone to look up too" he smiled. Gergory hugged back before they went home.

Sarah walked home with David also she had two bag full of stuff when they met the two boys. "JOE" screamed David and gave him a hug.

Sarah kissed her husbund while looking at the boys. Joe smiled and carried David "Wow you got alot of stuff" he smiled. David nodded and hugged Joe again. Gergory smiled and put an arm around his wife and smiled "How was your day sweetie" he asked her. Sarah smiled "It was good how was your day hun" she smiled. Gergory smiled "It was good told Joseph some stories did some practice" he smiled.

The four of them walked home and they snuggled on the couch till the oldest son James came home.

 **Yes i know its not my best anyway i dont know when i will update again :)**


End file.
